Rukia's Love Story
by Twins Shinobi
Summary: Kisah cinta seorang gadis Kuchiki bernama Rukia bersama Abarai Renji, pemuda tinggi yang dijodohkan dengan Rukia oleh kakaknya sendiri. Bad summary/Chapter 2 update/Slight IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Rukia's Love story.**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: RenjiXRukia, slight IchiRuki.**

**Genre: Romance & Friendship**

**Disclaimer Bleach by Tite kubo**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), dsb...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rukia-_sama_, Byakuya-_sama_ menunggumu di ruang tengah sekarang. Mohon segera menemuinya," Ucap seorang pelayan dari luar kamar Rukia.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Rukia. Pelayan itu yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat majikannya hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu meninggalkan Rukia sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

"_Nanti dia juga akan menghampiri Byakuya-sama..._" Batin pelayan tersebut sambil terus berjalan.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar tidur yang bernuansakan Chappy tersebut dapat dilihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di lantai yang dilapisi karpet lembut berwarna ungu, Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di pintu kamarnya yang sudah dikunci.

"Pasti tentang perjodohan itu lagi..." Gumam gadis tersebut dengan pelan. Kuchiki Rukia, gadis bermata violet itu secara perlahan bangun dari duduknya lalu meraih ponselnya yang terus bergetar dan berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_Ah, Rukia! Akhirnya kau mengangkat panggilanku!_" Ucap orang dari ponsel tersebut.

"Orihime?"

"_Iya, ini aku. Maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi begini!_"

"Tak apa. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"_Tadi sensei menyuruhku untuk menanyakan kabarmu yang hari ini absen tanpa izin. Apa kamu sedang sakit?_" Tanya Orihime, teman sekelas Rukia yang paling dekat dengannya selain Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Aku hanya demam biasa, sekarang sudah sembuh, kok." Jawab Rukia berusaha membuat temannya itu tidak khawatir.

"_Benarkah?_"

"Iya,"

"_Syukurlah... Besok kamu akan datang ke sekolah 'kan?_"

"Iya. Aku pasti datang, lagipula aku juga bosan berada di rumahku."

"_Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, ya!_"

"Iya," Selesai bercakap-cakap dengan Orihime, Rukia mematikan ponselnya dan menaruh kembali ke meja kecil di samping kasurnya. Rukia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Nii-_sama_nya sekarang. Entah mengapa setelah berbicara dengan Orihime, Rukia merasa lebih bersemangat.

"Yosh!"

Kini Rukia berjalan menuju tengah untuk menemui Nii-_sama_nya yang berada di ruang tengah. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapat sahutan dari dalam, Rukia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Terdapat Byakuya yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda tinggi dan berambut merah yang diikat seperti nanas.

"Ada apa Nii-_sama _memanggilku?" Tanya Rukia.

"Duduk dulu, Rukia." Titah Byakuya, Rukia menurut. Ia duduk bersebrangan dengan pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"_Siapa dia? Aku baru melihatnya,_" Pikir Rukia.

"Nah, Rukia, kenalkan ini Renji, Abarai Renji, dia rekan kerja Nii-_san_ dan Renji, kenalkan ini Rukia, adikku." Ucap Byakuya.

"Salam kenal," Ucap Rukia dengan sopan.

"Oiy, oiy, Byakuya, yang kau maksud dengan perempuan cantik itu bocah ini?" Tanya Renji.

Sebuah kedutan bersarang di kepala Rukia. _Bocah katanya? Enak saja! Masa gara-gara aku 'sedikit' pendek dia langsung menuduhku seorang bocah?!_

"Iya, dia adalah adikku yang ingin kujodohkan dengan kau." Jawab Byakuya, sukses membuat Rukia dan Renji melotot tak percaya.

"APA?!" Teriak Rukia dan Renji bersamaan.

"Masa aku dijodohin sama bocah begini? Nanti yang ada aku dituduh pedofil!" Protes Renji.

"Hei, berani-beraninya kau nuduh aku bocah! Umurku sudah 17 tahun tahu! Lagian siapa juga yang mau sama kamu?!" Protes Rukia.

"DIAM!" Bentak Byakuya membuat Rukia dan Renji langsung diam.

"Aku tahu kalian ingin melakukan pendekatan tapi tak usah di sini! Sekarang kalian berdua pergi saja jalan-jalan," Ujar Byakuya yang mengira kalau Rukia dan Renji sedang melakukan pendekatan.

"Siapa juga yang lagi pen—"

"Renji, kuharap kau mau jalan-jalan bersama Rukia." Ucap Byakuya dengan angker sukses membuat Rukia langsung membeku.

"I-iya... Ayo, Rukia!" Ucap Renji sambil menyeret Rukia yang terdiam.

"Kami berangkat!"

"Hati-hati ya di jalan. Selamat menikmati kencan pertama kalian!" Ujar Byakuya sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Renji dan Rukia. Sepertinya di sini Byakuya tampak sangat tidak paham dengan situasi yang terjadi. Namun, Renji dan Rukia tampaknya tidak ingin berkomentar karena takut menghadapi wajah angker Byakuya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

**A/N: Fic pertama di fandom Bleach jadi kalau masih banyak yang salah mohon dimaklumi (_ _). Bagaimana pendapat para pembaca mengenai cerita ini? Ini masih prolouge/?/nya. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Terimakasih telah mau membaca fic ini (_ _).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rukia's Love story.**

**Rated: T.**

**Pairing: RenjiXRukia, slight IchiRuki.**

**Genre: Romance & Friendship.**

**Disclaimer Bleach by Tite kubo.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Alur cepat, dsb...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Minggu di pusat kota memang sangat ramai. Banyak orang yang berjalan-jalan bersama keluarga, teman dan kekasihnya seperti pasangan baru yang sedang beristirahat di sebuah cafe.

"_Cih, Byakuya, bisa-bisanya kau menjodohkanku dengan seorag bocah yang mengaku sudah berumur 17 tahun..."_ Batin Renji sambil menatap tajam ke arah Rukia. Rukia yang merasa risih ditatap Renji segera balas menatap Renji.

"Sedang apa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir apa benar kau sudah berumur 17 tahun,"

Rukia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah kartu pelajar lalu menyerahkannya pada Renji.

"Coba kau lihat." Ucap Rukia. Renji menerima kartu pelajar itu lalu membacanya. Tak lama kedua matanya membulat.

"I-ini pasti bohong!" Batin Renji ketika membaca umur Rukia di kartu pelajar itu. Rukia segera mengambil kembali kartu pelajarnya dan menaruhnya kembali.

"Jadi... Kau masih tidak mau percaya kalau aku ini sudah berumur 17 tahun?"

"Kalau kau sudah berumur 17 tahun... Kenapa tinggi badanmu seperti anak S—Ugh!" Ucapan Renji terpotong karena Rukia segera menginjak kaki Renji sekencang mungkin.

"Berani kau mengungkit kembali masalah _tinggi_ku, aku tidak akan segan-segan melemparmu ke penangkaran buaya," Ucap Rukia dengan penuh penekanan.

'Glek!'

"I-iya,"

"Sebenarnya sekarang ini umurmu berapa?"

"24 tahun."

"H-hah? Bohong! Kau pasti bohong!"

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat seperti umur 18 tahun?" Tanya Renji dengan Pdnya.

"Sama sekali tidak! Kau malah terlihat seperti orang berumur 30 tahun ke atas!" Jawab Rukia.

"A-apa? Enak saja!"

"Lho, Rukia?" Sebuah suara terdengar jelas di telinga Rukia dan Renji.

"I-ichigo?!" Kedua mata violet Rukia membulat dengan sempurna ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang selalu berada dalam otaknya.

"Wah, kau sedang kencan ya? Tak kusangka kau mau berpacaran! Padahal di sekolah kau bilang, kau hanya suka sama seseorang. Oh, apa dia orangnya?" Ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum biasa membuat Rukia blushing. Renji yang melihat itu bisa langsung menebak bahwa Rukia menyukai Ichigo. Sangat terlihat jelas dari wajah Rukia ketika berbicara dengan Ichigo.

"Bu-bukan!" Bantah Rukia.

"Aish, kau tak usah malu-malu untuk menyatakannya, Rukia. Masa sama temanmu ini tidak mau mengaku?" Ucap Ichigo diselingi kekehan pelan.

"Ah, kau pacarnya Rukia ya? Salam kenal, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo." Salam Ichigo. Renji yang jadi telmi hanya mengangguk sambil ikut membalas salam Ichigo.

"Iya, namaku Abarai Renji. Salam kenal,"

"Kurosaki, cepat!" Ujar seseorang pemuda berambut putih dari kejauhan.

"Iya. Tunggu, Toushiro! Duluan ya, Rukia, Renji-san!" Ucap Ichigo sebelum pergi menjauh menuju Toushiro. Tak lama Ichigo sampai, terdengar gerutuan dai Toushiro. Rukia hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua hingga akhirnya keduanya pergi dari sana. Raut wajah Rukia tampak kecewa.

"_Ichigo... Apa kau tak tahu perasaanku padamu?_"

.

Setelah bertemu Ichigo tadi, Rukia menjadi diam. Tidak mau berbicara apapun. Renji menatap wajah Rukia. Entah mengapa Renji merasa perasaannya sekarang campur aduk antara kecewa, sedih, dan... marah...?

"Hei, bocah. Kau mau ke mana? Hari ini perasaanku sedang baik. Jadi, aku akan mengikutimu ke manapun," Ujar Renji.

"Sekolah." Jawab Rukia yang sukses membuar Renji terheran-heran.

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Bukankah katamu perasaanmu sedang baik dan akan mengikutiku ke manapun?"

"Argh, baiklah, ayo cepat naik!" Ujar Renji.

"..." Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah Rukia suasan di antara keduanya sangat hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, semua terlalu larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah sekolah besar yang sangat sepi. Rukia turun dari mobil Renji lalu segera masuk ke dalam sekolah yang gerbangnya belum di tutup oleh penjaga sekolah.

"Tunggu aku, Rukia!" Seru Renji namun tidak diperdulikan oleh Rukia. Renji segera turun dari mobilnya dan mengejar Rukia.

"Ke mana dia pergi?" Tanya Renji dalam hati. Meskipun Rukia ehempendekehem larinya lumayan cepat. Renji terus berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas. Langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat sebuah pintu kelas yang terbuka. Renji pun masuk ke dalam kelas itu dan mendapati Rukia yang sedang berdiri menghadap sebuah meja.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Rukia. Renji yang mulai kesal dan lelah memutuskan untuk duduk dan diam saja.

"...Apa semua pria itu tidak peka ya?" Tanya Rukia tiba-tiba. Renji melirik ke arahnya sebentar lalu kembali menatap ke arah jendela.

"Tidak juga," Jawab Renji.

"..."

"..."

"...Aku dianggap apa di matanya? Padahal dari dulu aku menyukainya, selalu menemaninya, selalu perhatian kepadanya tapi... Kenapa ia tidak juga mengerti perasaanku?"

"..." Renji mulai mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud Rukia hanya diam saja, mendengarkan curhatan Rukia.

"Apa aku di matanya hanya seorang sahabat saja? Apa tidak bisa lebih? Mengingat saat di mana aku menyatakan perasaanku... Ia hanya tersenyum tanpa memberikan jawaban... Apa maksud senyumannya itu? Aku diterima atau ditolak? Dia selalu saja membuat otakku memikirkan di terus menerus..."

"..."

"Aku ingin melupakannya tapi tidak bisa... Kenapa? Padahal mengingatnya hanya membuat hatiku sakit... Terkadang aku bingung... Di mana tempat aku bisa bersandar..."

"..."

"Aku... Aku...," Air mata mulai menggenagn di pelupuk mata violet Rukia.

"Ak-!" Ucapan Rukia terpotong ketika sebuah tangan yang besar membekap lembut mulut Rukia membuat Rukia tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sst. Sudahlah," Renji mulai membuka suara. Ia menghapus air mata yang ada di pelupuk mata Rukia dengan lembut dan memeluk erat Rukia.

"Kau bisa bersandar di bahuku jika kau mau." Ujar Renji.

"..." Kedua mata Rukia membulat dengan sempurna.

Renji mulai melonggarkan pelukannya sehingga Rukia bisa menatap wajah Renji dari dekat. Seulas senyuman hangat diberikan Renji pada Rukia. Rukia menatap lekat wajah Renji dan tanpa sadar terpesona oleh wajah Renji. Rukia merasa kini wajahnya memanas dan dapat dilihat jelas bahwa wajah Ruka memerah hebat.

DEGH!

"_Ke-kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini?_" Batin Rukia sambil menggenggam dadanya yang berdebar kencang. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana?"

"E-eh?"

"Jadi, apa kau mau menerima tawaranku... Rukia?" Tanya Renji dengan lembut. Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Haha, bagus. Kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." Ujar Renji sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam milik Rukia. Rukia menggerutu kecil. Mereka pun keluar dari kelas menuju gerbang.

"_Kuharap mulai sekarang... Aku bisa melupakanmu sedikit demi sedikit, Ichigo..._" Batin Rukia sambil berjalan mengikuti Renji dari belakang. Tiba-tiba Rukia menabrak punggung Renji karena Renji berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa 'sih?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada kesal. Renji menoleh ke arah Rukia.

"Gerbangnya..."

"?"  
"Gerbangnya dikunci."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

#To Be Continue...

A/N: Chapter 2 updated, bagaimana kesannya menurut readers? Apa genre Romancenya kerasa? Kalau belum, maafkan author yang tidak bisa buat fic yang romance banget. Mungkin chapter 2 kesannya dramatis banget ya. Rukianya juga OOC banget... Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 3 nanti!


End file.
